Lake or river bottom fishing is a specialized variation of the sport wherein a weight is placed at the end of the line, below one or more baited hooks, so as to carry the line out and to the bottom when cast. Lake bottoms, in particular, are commonly cluttered by debris and growth which may snag the line upon retrieval and the further the line is cast, the more likely this will happen.
The object of the present invention therefore, is to provide a fishing weight which swims to the surface upon retrieval and thereby lifts the line and hook rapidly from the bottom so as to minimize the potential of snagging debris by the hook or the weight itself.